Malédiction divine
by Nia222
Summary: L'amour n'a pas sa place dans les Enfers, surtout lorsqu'il est artificiel. Minos x Rune, Minos x Eaque [Histoire complète]
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_Cette histoire est le résultat d'un défi que j'ai reçu de la part d'**Hypnos-Sama** où je devais mettre en scène un couple bien particulier, mais avec le choix libre pour le récit. Comme je n'aime que rarement la simplicité, c'est devenu une histoire en plusieurs chapitres._

_Je ne prends en compte que la série originale de Masami Kurumada et non pas les différentes séries dérivées._

_Pardonnez-moi pour les éventuelles fautes qui auraient échappé à ma vigilance._

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

_**Chapitre Un : Prologue**_

Un bruit de pas se répercuta sur le sol en marbre blanc du temple du Griffon. À grande vitesse, une silhouette de haute stature, avec de longs cheveux blancs et revêtue d'une robe sombre se ruait dans les couloirs, ignorant superbement les murmures et les éclats de rire des spectres qu'elle entendait au loin. Cette personne recherchait activement quelqu'un et entendait le retrouver, quitte à fouiller l'édifice de fond en comble.

Rune, spectre du Balrog s'était fait un point d'honneur à être irréprochable dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Son efficacité dans son travail et son obéissance envers son supérieur était un exemple pour tous les spectres au service du Seigneur Minos ainsi que pour les autres.

Aussi, lorsqu'il était tombé par hasard sur cette petite boîte entrouverte, nacrée et entourée de pierreries, avec un parchemin déroulé à l'intérieur, il avait décidé de l'apporter immédiatement au chef de ces lieux.

Cette trouvaille était visiblement très précieuse, mais inexplicablement, une personne l'avait abandonnée sur le sol, dans un endroit habituellement très fréquenté. En sortant de la salle du jugement dans la première prison, Rune avait eu la main heureuse et l'avait ramassé hâtivement. Poussé par la curiosité, il avait lu le contenu du parchemin. Il s'agissait d'un simple poème, mais écrit de la main d'une divinité à l'attention du maître incontesté du monde souterrain, Hadès.

Une telle missive n'avait pas pour vocation de rester négligemment par terre et il se devait de l'apporter à quelqu'un qui en ferait bon usage.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla être une éternité et après une fouille minutieuse de l'aile droite du temple, celle qui était entièrement dédiée au Juge de la première Prison, il aperçut enfin le Seigneur Minos assis derrière son bureau, en pleine discussion avec le Seigneur Eaque, debout face de lui. Il n'entendit pas le sujet qu'ils abordaient, mais visiblement, ils étaient tout deux de bonne humeur, ce qui encouragea le spectre du Balrog à venir les interrompre pour leur faire part de sa surprenante découverte.

Intrigué par cette irruption soudaine, Minos tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et le dévisagea.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rune ? Tu sais pourtant que n'aime pas être dérangé lorsque je suis en pleine conversation. »

Le ton employé par le Juge était stricte et sans appel. Pourtant, étrangement, Rune le ressentit comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Une harmonie délectable de notes puissantes et sensuelles. Il était connu de tous que le spectre du Balrog avait le bruit en horreur, mais le son produit par la voix de Minos n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui généré par le commun des mortels ou même par celui des Enfers, il était de nature divine. Abasourdi, il observa son supérieur. Le Seigneur Minos ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Bien sûr, le Griffon avait toujours été un homme d'une grande beauté, mais ce fait ne l'avait jamais plus interpellé que cela. Il faisait toujours peu de cas de l'apparence du Juge ainsi que de celles des autres spectres. Le physique importait peu dans le monde souterrain, seul les capacités étaient précieuses pour se distinguer et s'élever au sein de la hiérarchie. Pourtant, en ce moment précis, il se retrouvait fasciné par le Griffon, presque tétanisé. Que se passait-il donc ?

Minos fronça les sourcils en voyant le peu de réaction du serviteur qui le remplaçait périodiquement dans sa fonction. Même Eaque s'était retourné, pour observer l'intrus.

« RUNE ! » cria Minos, agacé.

Le spectre concerné sortit soudainement de sa léthargie, secoua sa tête et mis un genou à terre en signe de soumission.

« Pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion, Messeigneurs, mais je viens de découvrir une missive qui aurait été écrite à l'attention du Seigneur Hadès. J'ai voulu vous la remettre au plus tôt. »

Les deux juges se regardèrent, puis, Minos, fit signe à Rune de s'approcher. Celui-ci s'empressa d'obéir et posa la boîte sur le bureau. Eaque poussa un petit sifflement admiratif en détaillant l'objet en question et Minos saisit le document à l'intérieur et commença à le lire en silence sous le regard de ses deux interlocuteurs.

« _Hadès_

_Ô être insensible à l'amour,_

_me privant à jamais de mon bien-aimé_

_Voici venir enfin l'illustre jour_

_où ta perfidie sera pleinement récompensée._

_... _»

Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage du Griffon se décomposa et devint presque livide, ce qui étonna grandement le spectre du Garuda et celui du Balrog. Minos ouvrit la bouche, mais sans en sortir la moindre tonalité, les yeux figés sur le parchemin.

« Minos, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Eaque.

L'absence de réponse le surpris encore davantage. Il avança sa main pour saisir à son tour le papier manuscrit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Minos et ressentit aussitôt les fils de son attaque, la Manipulation cosmique, qui le repoussèrent brusquement vers le fond du bureau.

« Arrière ! Ce n'est pas une simple missive pour notre maître, c'est une...malédiction qui lui est destinée. » s'exclama Minos, affolé.

Le Griffon se releva brusquement de son siège et remis le parchemin dans son écrin, s'assurant de son étanchéité. Dépité, il mit une main devant son visage et ferma les yeux pour tâcher de réfléchir sur cette situation nouvelle.

Un instant plus tard, il se retourna vers Rune, qui s'était relevé, incertain.

« Rune, où as-tu trouvé cet objet ? » demanda le Griffon d'un ton sec.

« Dans la salle de repos de la première Prison, Seigneur Minos. »

« Tu l'as lu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert qui en était l'auteur et qu'il était adressé au Seigneur Hadès. » répondit le Balrog, la tête baissée.

« Etait-il déjà ouvert ? »

« Oui. »

« Et as-tu rencontré d'autres personnes avant de venir ici ? »

« Non. »

« Je vois. »

Minos se massa les tempes en poussant un soupir. L'événement était pour le moins insolite et les effets pourraient s'avérer désastreux s'ils n'étaient pas maîtrisés. Il devait absolument en référer à Pandore. Elle seule connaissait suffisamment son frère Hadès ou d'autres divinités qui pourraient peut-être leur venir en aide.

« Venez, nous devons nous rendre immédiatement auprès de Lady Pandore. » ordonna le spectre du Griffon.

Eaque comprenait de moins en moins l'attitude de son frère d'arme. Il lui saisit l'épaule pour avoir de plus amples informations.

« Et si tu m'expliquais d'abord ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'ai pas lu cette fameuse lettre. De quoi s'agit-il ? Quel est cette soi-disant ''malédiction'' ? »

Le contact du Garuda fit sursauter Minos. Il tourna lentement la tête pour le regarder.

C'était bien ce qu'il redoutait. Eaque était divinement beau avec son air contrarié. Ses yeux sombres scintillaient tels deux galaxies et le regardèrent avec une intensité hors norme qui semblait vouloir l'attirer et l'entraîner à jamais dans son attraction céleste. Il n'avait plus de volonté, comme s'il était devenu lui-même une marionnette, victime de sa propre attaque, qui se perdait dans l'immensité de ses prunelles. Le Griffon eut la sensation d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Sa gorge se serra. Maudite Déesse !

Fermant les yeux, Minos détourna la tête sous le regard éberlué du Garuda et sous le mécontentement du Balrog qui n'appréciait pas du tout la scène.

« Pardonne-moi ». souffla doucement Minos, effleurant ses propres doigts. « Cette missive vient de la Déesse Aphrodite et elle est adressée au Seigneur Hadès. Sous couvert d'un poème, elle stipule que celui qui lit ces écrits tombe instantanément amoureux de la première personne qu'il voit. La déesse voulait faire en sorte qu'Hadès tombe amoureux d'un mortel pour qu'il connaisse à son tour les tourments et les affres que ce sentiment provoque, comme elle l'a apparemment subi par sa faute. Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette affaire, le poème n'en dit pas davantage, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une vengeance de sa part. Le problème, c'est que nous sommes déjà deux dans cette pièce à avoir lu cette missive.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tous les deux, vous... »

Eaque s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit que Rune couvait littéralement Minos du regard. Regard qui devenait immédiatement glacé lorsqu'il se posait sur lui. Le spectre du Griffon ne fut pas en reste, s'il évitait de regarder directement le spectre du Garuda dans les yeux et qu'il agissait presque timidement, un comble pour tous ceux qui connaissent le caractère bien tranché de Minos, il était évident que toute son attention était concentrée sur lui avec ses oeillades à peine détournées.

Minos hocha lentement la tête.

« Malheureusement oui. Nous sommes touchés par cette malédiction divine et qui sait combien d'autres spectres le sont également après l'avoir lu ? Nous devons prévenir Lady Pandore et rassembler tous nos hommes pour déterminer les victimes de ce sort ainsi que les responsables qui ont apportés cet objet ici. »

Eaque approuva et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Sans les réflexes de Minos, il aurait lui aussi été victime de ce mauvais sort. Une sorte de filtre d'amour divin, en somme. Il aurait presque trouvé la situation amusante en constatant la réaction des deux hommes, car de prime abord, il existait bien pire comme châtiment, mais son instinct lui criait qu'il fallait absolument régler ce problème au plus vite.

Son instinct se trompait rarement.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_NDA : Dans cette histoire, il s'agit bien évidemment d'Aphrodite, la fantasque déesse grecque de l'amour et pas du Chevalier d'Or des poissons qui porte le même prénom._

_Avec ce prologue, l'histoire commence relativement en douceur. La suite sera plus mouvementée._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._


	2. Chapter 2: Eclaircissement

_**Chapitre deux : Eclaircissement**_

La salle du trône de la Giudecca venait de se vider de la majorité des spectres présents quelques instants auparavant. Les gardes refermèrent les lourdes portes sur eux, ne laissant qu'une dizaine de personnes dans ce lieu immense.

La réunion pour identifier les différents protagonistes de ce fléau avait été un succès. Il s'avéra que la boîte contenant la missive destinée à Hadès avait été confié par une âme défunte à Charon, spectre de l'Achéron et passeur du Styx. Elle s'en était servie comme paiement pour son passage et l'avait supplié de le faire parvenir au Dieu du monde souterrain comme présent. Un piège simple, mais d'une redoutable efficacité.

Le passeur n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage et une fois parvenu de l'autre côté de la rive, il avait donné la précieuse boîte à Valentine, spectre de la Harpie, qui l'emmena à l'intérieur de la première Prison. Avant d'envisager de le remettre à son divin destinataire, il s'était arrêté à la salle de repos pour pouvoir l'ouvrir tranquillement et en vérifier le contenu. Au regard de la richesse de l'écrin, Valentine fut un peu déçu de ne trouver qu'un seul petit parchemin cacheté, s'attendant d'abord à y voir un véritable trésor. Investigateur pour son travail, mais aussi de nature curieuse, il brisa le sceau.

Ne se doutant pas du sort qui l'attendait, il appela Sylphide, le spectre du Basilic, qui se trouvait également dans la pièce. Ils lurent tous deux la lettre et ils connurent le même destin que celui que Minos et de Rune eurent un peu plus tard, à la différence que les deux hommes tombèrent simultanément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Oubliant totalement la missive, ils quittèrent ensemble la salle et l'abandonnèrent sur la table qu'ils avaient occupée.

La pièce ne resta pas vide très longtemps, car Myu, spectre du Papillon s'était ensuite autorisé une petite pause et avait aperçut la lettre qu'il s'était empressé de lire à son tour. Constatant la gravité du texte et préférant éviter les ennuis, il préféra la laisser sur place et retourner à son poste le plus rapidement possible. Dans le couloir, il croisa Rhadamanthe en chemin et pour une raison inexplicable, il se mit à le suivre de loin.

La fatalité continua à s'abattre sur les Enfers avec Zelos, le spectre du Crapaud qui arriva dans la salle et qui s'approcha de la missive. Après sa lecture, il prit la boîte, y enferma son contenu et s'apprêtait à sortir pour l'apporter à Lady Pandore, espérant ainsi continuer d'être dans ses bonnes grâces, mais malheureusement pour lui, il vit apparaître Gordon, spectre du Minotaure et Queen, spectre de l'Alraune, marchant dans le couloir. Le choc de voir Gordon fut si intense qu'il laissa tomber la boîte sur le sol et sortit, l'air hébété, pour rattraper les deux hommes.

Finalement, c'est après tous ces passages que Rune tomba nez à nez avec le présent maudit et qu'il alla le présenter à Minos.

Au total, on dénombrait pas moins de six spectres qui avaient été victimes de la malédiction d'Aphrodite, dont certains parmi les plus puissants de l'armée d'Hadès.

Malgré la faible quantité de personnes présentes dans la salle du trône, un véritable brouhaha se faisait entendre, chacun amenant les responsabilités sur l'autre. Les répliques fusaient, dont certaines d'une violence inouïe et les bousculades n'étaient pas en reste.

Assisse tranquillement sur son trône, Pandore les regarda avec une pointe de lassitude. Elle tapa le sol d'un grand coup avec son trident pour exiger le silence. Ce qu'elle obtenue immédiatement.

« Messieurs, calmez-vous ! Vous énerver de la sorte ne résoudra strictement rien, bien au contraire. Maintenant que nous venons de tirer cette affaire au clair, j'aimerais que vous soyez un peu plus attentif à ce que je vais vous dire. »

Les spectres s'efforcèrent tant bien que mal de se calmer et écoutèrent le discours de leur dirigeante.

« Bien. Comme vous avez pu le constater, certains d'entre vous se retrouvent à présent dans une situation particulièrement délicate. Je demanderai donc un minimum de clémence en leur faveur, même si cela vous paraît insupportable. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La voix de Pandore avait beau être douce et presque chaleureuse en cet instant, aucun spectre n'était dupe quant à la menace qu'elle laissait planer sur eux. Ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer, certains à contrecoeur.

« Pour en revenir à cette malédiction, je peux vous apporter de plus amples informations sur son origine. Le Seigneur Hypnos m'avait déjà parlé de cette histoire qui remonte avant la précédente Guerre Sainte. Vous savez tous que sa Majesté Hadès exècre l'amour et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit d'un amour entre une divinité et un être humain. Jadis, la déesse Aphrodite était tombée follement amoureuse de l'un d'entre eux et voulut lui faire obtenir l'immortalité. Ce faisant, elle alla voir notre maître pour qu'il accepte de lui accorder cette faveur et qu'il renonce à obtenir l'âme de son bien-aimé, mais furieux, il ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Il refusa sa demande et ordonna à Thanatos de tuer l'homme en question. La déesse en fut anéantie et elle jura vengeance, mais la Guerre Sainte commença peu après et vous en connaissez le triste dénouement. Le Seigneur Hypnos pensait que sa colère s'était apaisée après la défaite de sa Majesté, mais au vu des derniers faits, je crois que, malheureusement, il n'en est rien. »

Le silence se fit lourd parmi les spectres.

« Je tiens cependant à vous remercier d'avoir intercepté ce piège destiné à notre Maître. Grâce à vous, il aura échappé à cette triste fatalité que cette Déesse lui réservait. Vous avez tous, d'une certaine manière, bien accompli votre devoir. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ignore s'il existe un quelconque remède à cette malédiction. Mon frère se trouve actuellement dans un sommeil profond et les Dieux jumeaux veillent sur lui, je ne puis les déranger sans raison capitale. Il va falloir faire quelques recherches pour déterminer s'il existe ou non un moyen de vous tirer de ce mauvais pas. Certains d'entre vous iront consulter la grande bibliothèque au cas où il y aurait déjà eu une situation similaire parmi vos prédécesseurs. Cependant, je dois vous prévenir que les chances de trouver quoi que ce soit à ce sujet sont presque dérisoires.»

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un véritable tollé dans la petite assemblée.

« Pourquoi ne recherchons-nous pas l'âme qui a apporté cette maudite boîte ? Nous pourrions lui arracher de précieux renseignements ! » lança Eaque, furieux, les bras croisés sur son torse.

La plupart des spectres approuvèrent cette demande, mais Pandore brisa ce maigre espoir d'un tour de main.

« Navré, mais je suis certaine que cela ne servira à rien. Cette âme avait sans doute fait un pacte de son vivant avec la Déesse et elle a simplement remboursé sa dette en accomplissant sa volonté. Elle paye déjà pour ses crimes. Nous ne tirerons rien d'autres. »

Pandore claqua dans ses mains pour rétablir le silence que certains spectres, parmi les victimes, avaient brisé.

« Cela suffit ! Je vous promets de rechercher une solution pour vos sortir de cette situation embarrassante, mais faites un effort de votre côté pour ne pas vous gêner mutuellement. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches quotidiennes.»

« Pardonnez-moi, Lady Pandore, mais vous ne pouvez pas les laisser ainsi... » réagit Rhadamanthe en jetant un regard confus à Myu qui s'était doucement rapproché de lui durant le laïus de leur supérieure.

« Je crains que nous ne disposions pas d'autres alternatives pour le moment. Si cela peut aider les victimes à se contrôler, dites-vous bien que ce que vous ressentez envers vos compagnons d'armes n'est pas réel. Il s'agit uniquement d'un sentiment illusoire qui vous a été imposé de force. »

Pandore s'était levée de son siège et s'apprêta à s'isoler dans ses propres quartiers.

« Nous comprenons bien, mais c'est plus fort que nous et cela ne nous empêchera pas d'en souffrir. » murmura Minos, suffisamment proche pour que Pandore puisse l'entendre.

« J'en suis bien consciente, Minos, mais vous devrez prendre sur vous. Je ne peux rien faire de plus dans l'immédiat. » lui dit-elle, navrée.

Sous le regard désespéré de certains spectres, la redoutable dame des Enfers se résolut à prendre la parole une dernière fois.

« Allons, vous faites partie de l'armée de sa Majesté Hadès. Gardez cela à l'esprit, montrez-vous en digne et tâchez de résister ! »

Obéissant comme un seul homme, les spectres sortirent de la salle du trône. Seul deux d'entre eux abordaient une mine radieuse en marchant côte à côte. En effet, le sortilège ayant touché simultanément Sylphide et Valentine, ceux-ci se retrouvaient désormais dans leur propre monde, filant le parfait amour sous le regard envieux de certains et consterné des autres.

Gordon, accompagné de Queen, s'éloigna rapidement de Zelos, qui faisait mine de vouloir prendre la même direction que lui.

Myu papillonna autour de Rhadamanthe, essayant d'engager la conversation, mais le spectre du Wyvern ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et lui ordonna de retourner à son poste, ce qu'il fit sans discuter, tout comme Charon qui n'était en rien affecté par le sort de ses compagnons.

Devant l'air affligé de Minos, Eaque s'approcha de lui et lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule en signe d'encouragement et avec un petit sourire qui se voulait consolateur. Minos l'observa sans un mot, puis détourna la tête et partit en direction de son temple, accompagné rapidement par Rune.

Bien qu'étonné par le manque de réaction de son frère d'arme, Eaque n'insista pas et ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Minos n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à rechercher sa compagnie, préférant aller se réfugier dans sa demeure.

Pandore secoua la tête. Ses paroles semblaient n'avoir eu que très peu d'effets sur les spectres. Elle allait devoir gérer cette crise et la tâche s'annonçait vraiment ardue.

* * *

Sur le trajet du retour, Rune s'approcha subtilement de son supérieur et en profita pour l'observer à loisir. Minos regardait droit devant lui, l'air maussade et il détecta aussi sa colère, même si le spectre du Griffon essayait de le camoufler. Son mal-être fit écho au sien et il tenta une approche pour le réconforter.

« Seigneur Minos ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il encore, Rune ? Tu as une nouvelle malédiction à me donner ? » demanda le spectre du Griffon, le ton plus hargneux qu'il l'aurait souhaité en réalité.

Rune baissa la tête, honteux. Evidemment, Le Seigneur Minos lui en voulait et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Il n'avait pas été capable de voir la menace au-delà de l'apparence inoffensive de la missive et son maître en avait payé le prix fort. C'était d'autant plus rageant qu'habituellement, il ne baissait jamais sa garde, mais dans sa hâte de vouloir bien faire, il avait mis de côté sa prudence et était tombé dans le piège de l'égocentrisme en essayant de tirer à lui tout le mérite de cette découverte.

« Je suis profondément désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette situation et de ne pas avoir su vous protéger. Je mérite la mort. »

Minos s'arrêta, légèrement surpris et se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

« Je ne veux pas ta mort, Rune ! À quoi cela me servirait-il si ce n'est qu'à me soulager sur l'instant. Où trouverai-je ensuite quelqu'un d'aussi qualifié que toi pour me remplacer dans mes fonctions ? Néanmoins, comprends bien que tu m'as mis dans une situation que je n'aurai jamais souhaité connaître. » grinça Minos.

« Pardonnez-moi ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter à vos yeux.» s'exclama le spectre du Balrog, se baissant davantage devant le Juge.

Minos leva les yeux au ciel. Cela ne lui servait à rien de passer ses nerfs sur ce pauvre Rune. La faute venait exclusivement de cette affreuse Déesse qui n'avait pas accepté de perdre son amant et qui avait voulu se venger de la fatalité de la vie en s'en prenant au maître du monde souterrain. Quelle ineptie, quelle stupidité ! Sa majesté Hadès, dans sa grande clairvoyance, lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la vacuité de l'amour entre divins et mortels et tout ce qu'elle avait retenue était le geste et non le message qu'il avait voulu lui transmettre.

« Debout, Rune ! Retournons au temple ! »

La voix de Minos s'était adoucie et Rune le prit immédiatement comme un signe encourageant. À défaut de lui pardonner vraiment, son supérieur cherchait à passer outre ce fâcheux incident et voulait qu'ils continuent leurs contacts et leurs échanges comme avant.

Minos tourna les talons et poursuivit sa route tandis que Rune soupira en le contemplant. Son supérieur était assurément un homme d'exception. Un être aussi unique que magnifique. Sa compassion à son égard l'avait profondément touché, car il savait parfaitement que si une personne sous ses ordres à lui avait été responsable, il ne lui aurait surement pas laissé la vie sauve. Il s'empressa de le suivre avec un sourire et petit pincement au cœur.

* * *

Arrivé au temple du Griffon, Minos prit congé de Rune et partit rejoindre ses propres quartiers résidentiels. Si les logements de ses hommes étaient un peu vétustes pour les simples soldats et s'amélioraient en fonction leurs grades, ceux des trois Juges et Généraux des Enfers étaient dignes d'appartenir à une famille royale. La richesse et l'opulence étaient les maîtres mots de ces lieux. Le style architectural propre à la Grèce antique lui plaisait particulièrement. Il était intéressant de noter que le temple du Garuda et celui du Wyvern possédaient chacun un style différent en adéquation avec l'origine des créatures célestes qu'ils représentaient.

Minos était fatigué. Toutes ces émotions nouvelles lui mettaient les nerfs à rude épreuves et il avait une profonde envie de se reposer. Délaissant sa chambre à coucher, il prit une couverture et se dirigea vers la pièce la plus exposée vers l'ouest, la seule qui avait vue sur le temple du Garuda. Il s'assit sur un magnifique fauteuil installé entre de grandes colonnes et s'enroula dans le tissu soyeux. Oubliant le temps, il détaillait l'édifice voisin où son frère d'arme se trouvait actuellement.

Décidément, Lady Pandore ne comprenait rien. Comment résister à un être aussi parfait qu'Eaque ?

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_Un calme tout relatif dans ce petit chapitre explicatif (parce que Pandore aime bien faire des discours et donner des informations à ses alliés ou à ses ennemis), mais les événements vont s'accélérer et se gâter dès le chapitre suivant._


	3. Chapter 3: Conséquences

**Chapitre 3 : Conséquences**

_Quatre jours plus tard..._

Rhadamanthe remua doucement dans son lit. Depuis son arrivée dans le royaume d'Hadès, il avait toujours eu des troubles du sommeil et toutes les nuits, aux mêmes heures, il se réveillait quelques minutes, puis se rendormait lorsqu'il y parvenait. Cette nuit-là était semblable à toutes les autres et le spectre du Wyvern ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir la pièce plongée dans une semi-obscurité.

La décoration médiévale de la pièce apportait une touche singulière avec ces nombreuses armures accolées contre les murs. Elles témoignaient d'un passé glorieux fait de combats et de sang. Les grandes ombres qu'elles produisaient auraient pu paraître inquiétantes pour le commun des mortels, mais Rhadamanthe n'était pas une personne ordinaire et il y avait bien longtemps que ces petites fantaisies décoratives n'avaient plus aucun effet sur le redoutable Juge des Enfers. Il en était même venu à apprécier ces veilleurs nocturnes et silencieux qui gardaient l'entrée de sa chambre.

Pourtant, malgré son état de conscience encore brumeux, il perçut un bruit étouffé dans la pièce, si faible qu'il aurait pu aisément passé à côté, mais étant un combattant particulièrement aguerri, son sens de l'ouïe se mit aussitôt en alerte.

Il eut beau regarder autour de lui, il ne perçut rien de différent. Peut-être n'était-ce là que le résultat du surmenage que lui causait Myu, le spectre du Papillon. Depuis quatre jours, il tentait vainement de s'éloigner de ce gêneur, mais c'était peine perdue, car le sinistre insecte trouvait toujours une parade pour se faufiler et revenir auprès de lui durant les heures de service du Juge. Rhadamanthe grimaça à cette pensée. Il devait se reposer davantage et profiter du moment de répit que lui offrait le calme de ses appartements du temple du Wyvern.

Croyant s'être trompé, il allait fermer les yeux et se tourner dans ses draps pour se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau un bruit, un petit souffle provenant du haut de la pièce. Il releva la tête et aperçut aussitôt une grande ombre au plafond, collée au-dessus de son lit, qui l'observait avec des yeux luisants à plusieurs facettes.

Un hurlement strident déchira les Enfers...

* * *

Confortablement installé dans le siège du Juge du tribunal de la Première Prison, Minos lisait le grand livre des lois et des châtiments. Lire était néanmoins exagéré, car il survolait les mots bien plus qu'il ne les lisait réellement. Ses yeux vagabondaient de phrase en phrase, à la recherche de quelques lettres ou syllabes qui une fois associées formeraient un mot ou plutôt un nom qu'il appréciait plus que tout.

Cela faisait déjà quatre longues journées qu'il faisait tout pour éviter de le croiser. Quatre jours sans voir son visage, son sourire et son petit air taquin lorsqu'ils conversaient ensemble. Quatre jours qu'il dormait très peu et lorsqu'il parvenait enfin, celui-ci était toujours hanté par la présence du spectre du Garuda.

Il s'était volontairement tenu à l'écart d'Eaque pour éviter les problèmes, comme l'avait si bien suggéré Lady Pandore et aussi parce qu'il espérait qu'en s'éloignant suffisamment, son obsession pour lui diminuerait au fil du temps. Hélas, non seulement il n'arrivait pas à le sortir de sa tête, mais il ressentait une frustration grandissante et il se retrouvait à présent dans un état de manque avancé. Il avait beau se répéter des milliers de fois que ces sentiments-là n'étaient que des chimères, son cœur n'écoutait pas sa tête. Sa grande intelligence et son sens implacable de la logique ne lui étaient plus d'aucun secours. Il avait essayé de tenir bon, de se raisonner, de s'occuper l'esprit en vaquant à d'autres activités, mais c'était perdu d'avance. Dès qu'il se concentrait sur un sujet, il finissait inlassablement par revenir à penser à lui, encore à lui, toujours à lui, de plus en plus à lui...

Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour. Dès le départ, entre lui et le reste de l'humanité, il y avait eu une sorte d'incompréhension palpable, une différence qui le maintenait à l'écart des autres. Bien sûr, il avait eu de l'affection pour sa famille et ses amis, mais jamais ce sentiment profond et sincère qui vous fait voir la vie autrement. Il avait toujours pensé que l'amour était une pure invention de la société et n'avait pas estimé nécessaire de s'y intéresser. Sa Majesté Hadès lui avait donné raison par la suite: l'amour n'était qu'un leurre et ce faux sentiment que les personnes croyaient posséder finissait inlassablement par disparaitre avec le temps lorsque leurs raisons revenaient. Il était tellement aisé de les mépriser pour leurs aveuglements. Il avait toujours eu raison, il le savait, il en était persuadé...

Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il souffrait autant ? Toutes les froides certitudes qu'il avait eu durant sa vie étaient en train de se briser lamentablement pour laisser place à des vagues d'espoir et de désespoir envers un autre être que lui-même. C'était donc cela l'amour ?

* * *

Dissimulant un bâillement, Rune entra à son tour dans le tribunal pour aider ou remplacer son supérieur dans son travail. Quelle que soit l'heure, la quantité d'âmes défuntes ne baissaient jamais et s'occuper de les juger était à la fois un très grand honneur et un véritable fardeau.

Fidèle à son poste, le spectre du Balrog s'approcha rapidement du siège de Minos. Rien que le fait de pouvoir le voir et surtout l'entendre le remplissait de joie. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait été en sa présence, mais pourtant, le spectre du Griffon lui avait déjà tellement manqué. Cette proximité journalière était devenue essentielle pour son bien-être.

Il s'arrêta à côté du bureau et comme à son habitude depuis ces quatre derniers jours, il y déposa une tasse de thé fumante devant le spectre du Griffon. Celui-ci sortit de sa lecture approximative et observa Rune avec un regard vide et inexpressif. Le spectre du Balrog détailla son supérieur et vit que les traits de son visage étaient davantage tirés, des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux et de légers tremblements agitaient le bout de ses doigts. Le constat de son état l'effraya et lui fit mal au cœur bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à son geste, il prit les mains de Minos dans les siennes et les serra doucement.

« Seigneur Minos, je vais m'occuper des prochains jugements alors allez vous reposer. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, vous le savez ! Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être en état d'assurer vos fonctions aujourd'hui. »

« Je vais bien. » grogna le Griffon.

Minos dégagea ses mains de l'emprise de Rune et prit la tasse de thé.

« C'est faux et vous le savez parfaitement ! »

Une tel audace lui aurait sûrement valu de graves remontrances de la part de Minos, voir bien pire, mais celui-ci était dans un état second et trop épuisé pour réagir normalement et se laissa gronder comme un enfant.

« Je sais que vous ne touchez plus à vos repas depuis deux jours... » commença Rune.

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Ecoutez-moi, je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que vous ressentez en ce moment. Je suis même l'une des rares personnes qui puisse vous comprendre. Je sais que c'est abominablement dur de résister, mais vous êtes en train de vous laisser dépérir. Vous devez impérativement réagir et prendre soin de vous. »

Minos sourit à cet ordre. Il était amusant de voir son second s'inquiéter et veiller sur lui comme une mère sur son enfant. Cela en était presque attendrissant.

« Tu as sûrement raison, je tâcherai de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour aller mieux. »

Rune eut l'air rassuré et il en profita pour faire part à son supérieur des derniers faits divers survenus dans les Enfers.

« Avez-vous entendu ce qui est arrivé au Seigneur Rhadamanthe durant ses heures de repos ? »

« Tu veux parler de la raison de son cri qui a ébranlé tout le royaume souterrain ? Oui, je suis au courant. Myu n'a pas été capable de refréner ses pulsions et a poussé le vice jusqu'à vouloir espionner Rhadamanthe dans sa propre chambre. »

« Apparemment, il l'a fait enfermer dans une prison de son temple pour le punir. J'ai presque de la peine pour lui. »

Minos le regarda, suspicieux.

« Ne t'avise surtout pas de faire la même chose à mon égard. Tu le regretterais bien davantage. »

« Je ne me permettrai jamais une telle infamie vis-à-vis de vous. » réagit Rune, outré que son supérieur puisse imaginer qu'il s'abaisse à ce genre d'extrémité.

« Bien. Je voulais aussi te poser cette question ; comment fais-tu pour résister avec autant d'efficacité alors que tu es également sous l'emprise du sortilège ? Tu as l'air moins affecté que la plupart d'entre nous.»

« Ah. Eh bien, il s'avère que nous sommes très souvent ensemble, je trouve mon réconfort ainsi, si je puis dire. » sourie tristement Rune.

Minos hocha la tête. Ce lutte contre leurs instincts primaires était la même pour chacune des victimes de la Déesse. Il comprenait également ce qu'il devait faire pour se sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix...

« Rune, as-tu aussi des nouvelles des recherches effectuées pour faire disparaître ce maléfice ? »

« Malheureusement oui et elles sont sans résultat. Les spectres chargés de fouiller les archives n'ont pas encore décelé la moindre allusion avec un fait similaire qui se serait produit par le passé. Bien sûr, la bibliothèque est vaste et ils peuvent encore faire des découvertes à ce sujet en persévérant. »

Minos soupira, découragé et il reposa sa tasse de thé devant lui, à peine entamée. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. Leurs états ne cessaient de s'aggraver de jours en jours et si rien n'était fait, qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir d'eux.

Minos se leva de son siège, laissant la place à son fidèle remplaçant.

« Je te confie le tribunal. »

« Où allez-vous, Seigneur Minos? » préféra demander le spectre du Balrog, toujours inquiet pour la santé de son supérieur.

« Me reposer, ne t'inquiète pas, mais auparavant, j'ai encore une tâche à accomplir. » répondit Minos, mystérieux sur ce dernier point.

« Très bien. Je vous souhaite un sommeil doux et sans cauchemars. »

Minos ricana à ce souhait très personnel. Le spectre du Balrog l'amusait beaucoup en veillant excessivement sur lui, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'alors et qu'il ne se serait surtout jamais permis de faire avant non plus. Même si Rune outrepassait ses droits, Minos faisait preuve d'indulgence en sachant pertinemment ce que son bras droit subissait intérieurement.

Le spectre du Griffon s'éloigna et sortit de la grande salle. Il n'aura pas de cauchemars, non, mais il sera bien dévoré par la pensée d'une autre personne.

* * *

Dans le temple du Garuda régnait un silence profond. Chaque jour, pendant une heure, il était interdit aux spectres qui y résidaient d'y faire le moindre bruit. Eaque en avait décidé ainsi et nul ne pouvait venir contrecarrer ses ordres directs.

À l'abri des regards, dans sa salle d'entraînement privative, le Juge faisait d'amples et lents mouvements. Tous les jours, il exécutait à merveille une des nombreuses danses traditionnelles népalaises qu'il avait appris dans sa prime jeunesse. Plus que l'aspect religieux, c'était l'aspect méditatif qui lui plaisait, ainsi que le fait de pouvoir se recentrer sur lui-même en oubliant les tracas et les angoisses du quotidien. Pendant ses moments-là, il n'était plus un puissant Juge des Enfers, mais seulement un être vivant essayant de faire corps avec son environnement pour s'élever dans un état de grâce.

Ces petits instants qui n'appartenaient qu'à lui seul était vitaux pour son équilibre et il prenait plaisir à les avoir, plus particulièrement encore lorsqu'il y avait des problèmes insolubles.

Il dansait depuis une demi-heure lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des bruits sourds provenant de son temple. Des personnes osaient troubler sa profonde quiétude ?

Il revêtit immédiatement son surplis et se précipita en direction de la salle principale. Il s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier menant à ses appartements et remarqua en contrebas la cause de ce remue-ménage : Minos.

Ses hommes gisaient à terre, inconscients pour la plupart, tandis que le spectre du Griffon se hâta de retirer les fils de sa fameuse attaque lorsqu'il le vit. De sa hauteur, Eaque n'aperçut pas les yeux de Minos, camouflé par sa frange, mais il affichait son petit sourire en coin, propre à lui-même.

« Tu as donné des consignes à tes hommes pour m'empêcher de venir jusqu'à toi ? » demanda celui-ci, acerbe.

Eaque ne bougea pas, l'air grave.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais depuis l'incident entre Myu et Rhadamanthe, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions. Visiblement, j'ai eu raison. » dit le spectre du Garuda en observant l'état de ses hommes.

« Visiblement. » ajouta Minos, souriant davantage et fier des dégâts qu'il avait provoqués en battant les sous-fifres de son bien-aimé qui avaient eu l'audace de se dresser contre lui.

Le spectre du Griffon commença à monter les marches de l'escalier, s'apprêtant à rejoindre Eaque, mais celui-ci se mit aussitôt en position défensive, prêt à l'attaquer s'il montrait le moindre signe d'hostilité à son égard.

Les deux juges se jaugeaient du regard en silence.

Minos leva alors les mains, ... en signe de reddition.

« Mon cher Eaque, j'ai un petit service à te demander. »

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_Merci à celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire et aux personnes qui me laissent une trace écrite de leurs passages. _


	4. Chapter 4: Folie

_**Chapitre quatre : Folie**_

_Huit jours plus tard..._

Affaissé, le regard dans le vague, Minos crispa ses doigts sur les accoudoirs de son siège préféré. Il était en train de subir une nouvelle crise. Les spasmes qui parcouraient son corps le faisaient souffrir et il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen pour en atténuer durablement les effets. Il serra donc la mâchoire et attendit d'aller progressivement mieux, ne laissant que de petits gémissements involontaires troubler parfois le silence de la pièce. Heureusement qu'elles ne duraient jamais très longtemps, à peine quelques minutes. Le principal problème résidait dans leurs fréquences qui augmentaient graduellement au fil du temps. La première avait eu lieu le cinquième jour après les faits, le jour suivant, il en eut deux et depuis, le spectre du Griffon en subissait quatre dans la même journée.

Certes, au début, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que nécessaire, estimant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple effet secondaire passager, mais par la suite, il fut vite forcé d'admettre qu'il était dans l'erreur et qu'il s'agissait là d'un état bien plus grave que celui qu'il avait imaginé de prime abord. Sa lente dégradation avait aussi affectée son humeur et sa capacité à réagir correctement. Il pouvait parfois s'emporter pour un détail dérisoire et laissant éclater sa fureur ou inversement, il laissait impuni de graves crimes qui auraient mérité de l'être.

Pour toutes ces raisons, il avait été écarté provisoirement de son poste de haut juge des Enfers. Pandore préférant le savoir au repos le temps de trouver une solution à son état l'avait fait remplacer par un autre Juge, tout comme Rune, qui possédait les mêmes symptômes que son supérieur.

Si les six victimes du sortilège de la Déesse fourbe réagissaient différemment, nul parmi eux n'échappait aux crises et ils étaient contraints de supporter tous les jours davantage de tourment.

Et aucune solution n'avait encore été découverte...

Sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer, Rune entra dans la pièce faiblement éclairé par une bougie où s'était réfugié son supérieur. Depuis trois jours, il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de s'inviter dans les appartements de Minos dans s'y être autorisé au préalable. L'audacieux bras droit apportait une tasse de thé et lorsqu'il vit la crise que subissait le Juge, il la déposa sur le guéridon le plus proche et s'approcha de lui. Soucieux, il se plaça derrière le siège, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Minos et entama un massage tout en douceur.

« Du calme ! Respirez lentement et profondément ! Essayez de penser à des choses agréables ! Tout va bien se passer, vous verrez. » susurra le spectre du Balrog dans l'oreille de Minos.

Minos ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière, réprimant au mieux sa douleur. Ne résistant pas à la tentation de se rapprocher de son supérieur, Rune déposa un baiser sur son front. Si le Juge fut surpris par ce geste affectif, il n'en laissa rien paraître, se concentrant en priorité sur le reflux de ses spasmes.

Minos s'évertua à suivre les conseils que lui promulguait son infirmier autoproclamé. Bientôt, les spasmes se réduisirent jusqu'à disparaître complètement au grand soulagement des deux hommes.

« Merci. » dit simplement Minos d'un ton las en se frottant les tempes.

« Je vous en prie, ce n'était vraiment rien. »

Le spectre du Balrog venait de recevoir sa propre crise à peine une heure plus tôt et il avait encore un peu de mal à s'en remettre. Alors, quoi de mieux qu'un succulent thé pour remonter le moral défaillant en compagnie de son très cher supérieur ? Etant lui aussi écarté de toutes responsabilités, il n'avait de toute manière rien d'autres à faire et son état l'obligeait à rester à proximité du spectre du Griffon. Si celui-ci s'était d'abord montré réticent à devoir partager une grande partie de son temps libre avec le spectre du Balrog, il avait fini par accepter de bonne grâce en voyant le dévouement sans faille dont il faisait preuve à son égard, veillant à ce qu'il se nourrisse et qu'il prenne soin de lui. Après tout, si sa présence l'aidait à aller mieux, Minos ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à lui rendre ce service, d'autant plus qu'une autre personne faisait également preuve de cette même générosité à son égard, voir davantage.

* * *

_Dix jours plus tard..._

Rune sifflota un air joyeux tout en déposant une tasse de thé fraichement entamée sur une grande étagère à côté de son lit. Le résultat obtenu lui semblait tout à fait satisfaisant. Elle était placée bien en vue dans la pièce et accompagnée de ses sœurs, son service en porcelaine formait un magnifique ensemble à la fois distingué et homogène.

Le spectre du Balrog était fier de sa collection très particulière d'objets touchés par l'être parfait : le Seigneur Minos. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il amassait secrètement les affaires dont son idole n'en avait plus l'utilité ou celles dont il était sûr que le juge des Enfers ne remarquerait pas leurs absences. Pour en posséder davantage, il n'hésitait pas non plus à lui apporter ses propres tasses qu'il s'évertuait de récupérer après usage.

Admiratif, le spectre du Balrog les observa tour à tour. Leur possession lui procurait un bonheur inestimable durant les heures sombres qu'il vivait.

Abandonnant sa contemplation, il prit en main un chiffon et commença à dépoussiérer la pièce. Il fallait que tout soit absolument parfait, car quel meilleur endroit que sa propre chambre pour accueillir ces reliques inestimables ? Les autres spectres étaient sots de ne pas se rendre compte de la chance qu'ils avaient de côtoyer et de servir le seigneur Minos. Heureusement qu'il était là, lui, un être supérieurement intelligent au milieu de tous ces incultes, et qui était à même de comprendre l'importance du Juge. Même Pandore avait fait preuve d'une très fâcheuse erreur en empêchant son supérieur d'exercer ses fonctions et le remplaçant. Aucun autre Juge des Enfers n'avait les compétences extraordinaires de Minos. À la pensée soudaine de cet horrible imposteur, les traits de son visage se marquèrent de mécontentement. Il ne tolérait la présence de ce misérable parasite que parce qu'il permettait à son maître de se sentir mieux, pour aucune autre raison. Il était aussi évident que Pandore regretterait tôt ou tard d'avoir prit cette décision irréfléchie, Rune le savait parfaitement.

Il recommença à siffloter.

* * *

_Onze jours plus tard..._

Un coup de poing enfonça le mur le plus proche. Queen, spectre de l'Alraune fulminait de ne pas être assez prit au sérieux par son ami et de rage, il s'attaqua à tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de lui.

« Tu exagères, il est sournois, c'est vrai, mais il n'irait quand même pas jusqu'à vouloir diminuer les effectifs de sa Majesté Hadès. Il a des limites.» tenta Gordon.

« Des limites ? Pourquoi un être aussi abject que lui aurait des limites ? Je te le répète encore une fois : il a tenté de m'assassiner en m'empoisonnant. C'est un miracle que j'y ai échappé en donnant ma coupe de vin à l'un de mes hommes, qui en est mort, évidemment. Qui d'autre que cet horrible crapaud aurait pu commettre un acte d'une telle lâcheté ? »

« Nous n'avons pas de preuves tangibles... » commença le spectre du Minotaure.

« Pas besoin de preuves matérielles, je SAIS que c'est lui. Il me dévisage sans cesse lorsque nous parlons ensemble et il te suit en permanence. Dans son esprit malade, je représente un obstacle pour lui et il se montre de plus en plus radical dans ses actes. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais me laisser tuer sans broncher ! Je n'attendrai pas à ce qu'il parvienne à ses fins.»

La situation devenait plus que périlleuse pour Queen, mais comme Zelos était le protégé de Lady Pandore, les deux hommes avaient jusqu'à présent fermés les yeux sur les agissements douteux de celui-ci. Gordon voulait aussi respecter le souhait de sa dirigeante en se montrant tolérant envers les spectres atteint du maléfice, mais pas non plus au risque de perdre ceux qui lui étaient chers.

« Bon, allons rapporter les faits auprès de Lady Pandore. Pour plus de sûreté, peut-être nous autorisera-t-elle à enfermer Zelos le temps qu'ils parviennent à le guérir. »

« Très bien. » répondit sèchement Queen.

Sans rien ajouter, le spectre de l'Alraune se dirigea à vive allure vers les appartements privés de la sœur d'Hadès, suivi de près par son ami. Celui-ci, voyant l'atmosphère particulièrement tendu, essaya d'entamer une nouvelle conversation.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Sylphide ? »

« Non, voilà des jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je pense qu'il reste cloîtré avec son _cher_ Valentine. »

Le sujet abordé par le spectre du Minotaure n'était pas non plus au goût de Queen.

« Il me manque un peu. »

« À moi aussi, mais je ne vais pas le plaindre, parce que ce n'est pas lui qui doit échapper à la mort en déjouant les pièges de Zelos. Tout ceci uniquement parce que nous sommes proches.»

Gordon baissa la tête. Il avait hâte que Pandore trouve une solution.

* * *

_Douze jours plus tard..._

« Coupable. » lâcha Eaque sans un regard pour l'âme défunte qu'il venait d'envoyer vers l'une des prisons.

Il remonta ses bras derrière sa tête pour s'étirer longuement. Rester assis des heures dans ce siège n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir et le juge se sentait déjà tout ankylosé. Il était avant tout un homme d'action et avait le réel besoin de bouger et de se dépenser un minimum. Le spectre du Garuda ne comprenait pas comment, en temps normal, Minos et Rune pouvaient se charger seuls de cette corvée. Il soupira. La normalité était loin, malheureusement. Le spectre du Griffon et celui du Balrog avaient été démis de leur fonction pour ingérence. Leurs états ayant empirés jusqu'à devenir parfois instables, ils n'étaient plus en mesure de pouvoir juger les morts. Pandore avait donc chargé Eaque de prendre la place de Minos et Pharaoh, celle de Rune, en tant que remplaçant.

Les deux victimes du sortilège venaient quand même régulièrement dans le tribunal pour superviser de loin les jugements du spectre du Garuda. Officiellement, du moins, car officieusement, Eaque se doutait bien que Minos venait pour le voir et que Rune venait pour voir Minos. La situation était devenue extrêmement étrange pour le népalais, mais il s'efforçait pourtant d'agir en restant le plus naturel possible.

La venue soudaine de Rhadamanthe vint briser la monotonie notoire du lieu. Il sourit au spectre du Wyvern qui s'approcha de lui et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son frère d'arme. Le simple fait de converser un peu avec quelqu'un de rationnel le rassurait.

« Tu es seul, Eaque ? Où se cache ton soupirant ?» demanda Rhadamanthe en ricanant, regardant autour de lui.

Cette question parut déplacée au spectre du Garuda qui perdit son sourire et se renfrogna.

« Tu as tort de prendre cette histoire à la légère. Toi et tous les autres. Tu as pourtant entendu ce qu'a fait Zelos. »

« Je sais, mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire alors plutôt que de déprimer, je cherche à en rire. Vois ça comme un exutoire ! N'oublie pas que je suis dans le même cas que toi. »

« Effectivement ! D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu donc fait de Myu depuis la dernière fois ? » interrogea Eaque, curieux.

« Je ne pouvais pas le laisser éternellement enfermé alors je l'ai fait sortir de prison il y a quatre jours. Néanmoins, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit accompagné en permanence par deux autres spectres, tout aussi puissants que lui pour éviter...disons, d'autres incidents fâcheux. »

Rhadamanthe grimaça à ce souvenir, ce qui fit rire Eaque en imaginant la scène de la fameuse nuit.

Un claquement de porte fit sursauter les deux hommes.

« EAQUE. »

Le cri de joie émanait de l'entrée principale et un véritable tourbillon de longs cheveux blancs accourut jusqu'à eux.

Minos n'avait pas revêtu son surplis, ni même sa robe d'apparat pour officier en tant que Juges des Enfers. Il était habillé de sa simple tenue usuelle noire, très légère, qu'il portait sous son armure. Une tenue tout-à-fait inhabituelle et inappropriée dans le tribunal, mais le spectre du Griffon ne semblait pas s'en formaliser le moins du monde. Il semblait véritablement heureux, mais la petite lueur au fond de ses yeux témoignait d'un soupçon de folie.

Sous le regard médusé de Rhadamanthe, Minos se précipita dans les bras d'Eaque et passa langoureusement ses bras autour de son cou. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux du népalais en poussant un long soupir de contentement. Le spectre du Griffon s'était tellement rapproché qu'il ne laissa plus le moindre espace entre eux. Eaque l'enserra à son tour, mais était visiblement mal à l'aise avec la présence de Rhadamanthe qui avait croisé les bras dans une posture à la fois interrogative et accusatrice. Le juge de substitution ne put que hausser faiblement les épaules dans sa direction.

« À quel jeu joues-tu, Eaque ? »

« De quoi parles-tu , Rhadamanthe ? Je ne fais que l'aider à se sentir mieux et rien d'autre. » s'irrita légèrement le spectre du Garuda, piqué au vif par le sous-entendu de son frère d'arme.

« Tu sais pourtant qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, alors te rapprocher de lui de cette façon, c'est plutôt...malsain, tu ne penses pas ? »

Attentif à cette discussion qui le concernait et qui incriminait Eaque, Minos tourna la tête vers le spectre du Wyvern pour défendre l'homme de sa vie.

« Je te remercie de te soucier de mon honneur, Rhadamanthe, mais c'est moi qui ai demandé à Eaque l'autorisation d'avoir un simple contact physique avec lui une fois par jour, cela dans le but de me permettre de mieux résister. Ce qu'il a généreusement accepté, par ailleurs. »

Il se retourna vers Eaque, proche de son visage, bien trop proche. Sous le grand regard de velours doré de celui-ci, le spectre du Garuda eut bien du mal à se concentrer et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

« Parce que tu es un homme absolument merveilleux, parfait en tout point et doté d'une telle grandeur d'âme. » poursuivi suavement Minos.

Le pauvre Eaque ne savait plus où se mettre. Ce n'était absolument pas son genre de réagir comme un adolescent énamouré, mais il se mit à rougir et ne sut pas si la cause en revenait à la présence d'une tierce personne qui brisait l'intimité de cette tendre accolade ou bien à la tentative de séduction très réussite du Griffon, peut-être les deux.

Après un raclement de gorge gêné de Rhadamanthe, Minos se sépara à contrecœur d'Eaque et recula de quelques pas. Il s'adressa directement au népalais.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Le large et mystérieux sourire qu'il affichait était rempli d'empressement. Eaque sentit tout de suite que Minos voulait lui faire part de quelque chose de très particulier, ce qui fut le cas. Le Griffon retirera le haut de sa tenue, dévoilant ainsi son torse à ses deux compagnons. Minos avait encore maigri, perdant un peu de sa masse musculaire, preuve qu'il continuait de ne pas assez se nourrir. Si les deux Juges furent étonnés par cette attitude étrange, ils le furent bien plus lorsqu'ils aperçurent ce que Minos voulait présenter au spectre du Garuda.

Sur l'un de ses pectoraux était gravé le nom "Eaque". La peau où figuraient les symboles était brunes, brûlée. Pour parvenir à ce résultat, il avait de toute évidence appliqué un marquage au fer rouge, car les plaies sur son buste étaient parfaitement nettes et cautérisées. Minos semblait très fier du résultat.

« Voici la preuve de mon amour pour toi, Eaque ! Ainsi, tu seras non seulement dans mon cœur, mais également sur mon cœur. »

Dire que les deux juges qui lui faisaient face étaient choqués étaient un euphémisme. La bouche grande ouverte, ils le regardèrent sans véritablement croire ce que leur yeux voyaient. Minos en était venu jusqu'à s'automutiler par amour. Cette fois-ci, il avait définitivement perdu la raison.

Passé la surprise, les deux juges sains d'esprit ne pouvaient plus ignorer la gravité du cas de leur frère d'arme. Ils se toisèrent et acquiescèrent en silence. Il n'était plus question de tergiverser et d'attendre bien tranquillement que la solution leur tombe du ciel. Ils allaient devoir se rendre chez Lady Pandore et obtenir de gré ou de force ce qu'elle avait souhaité éviter jusque-là : l'intervention des Dieux.

* * *

_À suivre._


	5. Chapter 5: Délivrance

**Chapitre 5 : Délivrance**

Une douce mélodie berçait l'âme divine d'Hypnos. Son frère jumeau, le Dieu Thanatos était pourvu d'un talent que peu de mortels pouvaient se vanter de posséder : il été doté de l'oreille absolu. Chaque son qui émanait de son instrument était calculé pour ravir au plus haut point ceux qui avaient la chance de l'entendre. Il n'avait rien à envier aux meilleurs musiciens et parvenait à charmer toutes les nymphes qui se trouvaient en sa compagnie.

Assis sur une colonne au milieu d'un champ de fleurs d'Elysion, le Dieu du sommeil fermait les yeux et écoutait la mélancolie de sa composition. La plupart des mortels et des Divinités ne voyaient dans le Dieu de la mort que désespoir et destruction. En réalité, peu le connaissait vraiment, préférant fuir sa sombre compagnie. Etant son double, Hypnos connaissait parfaitement la nature profonde de son frère et savait que derrière son caractère rude, borné et impulsif se cachait aussi un être dévoué, sincère et franc qui aimait la beauté éphémère de la vie, à l'instar de cette musique qui était aussi magnifique à entendre que fugace.

Le lien qui unissait le Dieu du sommeil et son frère était sans commune mesure avec celui des êtres humains nés sous les mêmes conditions. Ils se connaissaient et se côtoyaient depuis les temps mythologiques. Cependant, si leurs physiques étaient quasiment identiques, leurs caractères et leurs convictions différaient souvent. Hypnos n'était pas aussi absolu sur l'humanité que son frère ou le Seigneur Hadès. Il était plus nuancé à ce sujet. Bien sûr, la vie des êtres humains étaient ridiculement courte, mais leur existence était souvent source de distraction. Si son frère se plaisait à les comparer à des insectes arrogants, tout juste bon à ramper devant eux, lui préférait les voir comme des curiosités. Après tout, ces créatures leur étaient très semblables, de part leurs physiques ou leurs façons de penser.

Une voix s'éleva et parvint jusqu'à son esprit, à travers les notes de musique que jouait son frère. Il se releva soudainement. Pandore implorait sa présence. Les Dieux n'avaient pas ignoré ce qui se tramait dans le monde souterrain, mais n'avaient pas daigné intervenir jusqu'à présent.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas aller les rejoindre ? »

Thanatos ouvrit les yeux en interrompant son récital, au grand dam de ses nymphes adorées.

« Si. Nous aurions dû nous occuper de cette affaire depuis le début. » répondit calmement son frère.

Le Dieu de la mort émit un sifflement agacé.

« Parfois, je te trouve vraiment exaspérant. Notre but n'est pas de régler les problèmes que peuvent avoir les esclaves de notre souverain. »

« Non, notre but est de veiller au bon fonctionnement de son plan divin.»

Thanatos poussa une exclamation dédaigneuse.

« Comme si nous avions besoin d'_eux_ pour gérer les affaires de sa majesté Hadès. »

Réprimant un soupir, Hypnos ferma les yeux. Il avait beau aimer son frère, parfois les choses les plus simples échappaient totalement à la compréhension de celui-ci.

« Chacun des spectres aura son utilité lorsque l'heure viendra, sois-en certain. »

Septique, Thanatos fit une moue narquoise et recommença à jouer de son instrument.

« Bien sûr, c'est évident. À présent, si tu y tiens tellement, va donc rejoindre ta petite protégée ! »

N'ayant pas attendu sa permission pour le faire, Hypnos tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Il marchait au milieu des fleurs, le long d'édifices en ruine. Il fut vrai que Pandore était un être particulier pour lui. Cette humaine âgée alors de trois ans les avait libéré de plusieurs siècles d'emprisonnement. Depuis cet instant, il s'était attaché à cette petite fille qui avait grandi en veillant de toutes ses forces sur l'âme réincarnée d'Hadès, cela malgré le fait qu'il fut la raison de la mort de tous les siens. Il la trouvait particulièrement touchante et méritante du collier d'immortalité qu'il lui avait donnée et qu'elle n'avait jamais retiré depuis lors.

Hypnos leva la main pour déchirer l'air devant lui et s'évanouit dans le néant.

* * *

Le rassemblement eut lieu dans la Giudecca. Tous les spectres concernés de près ou de loin par la malédiction avaient été expressément convoqué par Pandore et se retrouvaient à présent face à l'un des Dieux jumeaux. Hypnos, le Dieu du sommeil.

Il était rare qu'une divinité autre que le Seigneur Hadès daigne se présenter à eux. Le Dieu était très grand, doté d'une noblesse naturelle et il les regardait avec un regard teinté d'indifférence. Les spectres aperçurent aussi la silhouette lointaine et immobile de leur maitre Hadès, caché derrière un voile, assis sur son trône.

Pandore fit mentalement l'appel des personnes présentes et lorsqu'elle constata qu'ils étaient tous là, elle prit la parole.

« Messieurs, je suis désolée d'avoir négligé la gravité de votre condition. Sans doute par fierté, aucune des victimes n'avaient jugées bon de me faire part de l'aggravation de leurs cas. Je n'avais pas conscience de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez depuis plusieurs jours. J'ai donc fait appel au Seigneur Hypnos, la divinité la plus à même de pouvoir vous aider. »

Le Dieu fit quelques pas dans leur direction.

« La malédiction qui vous touche est l'oeuvre d'une divinité, créée pour ensorceler une autre divinité. Par ce fait, elle n'est pas destinée à des mortels tels que vous, d'où l'accroissement de votre détérioration »

Pandore s'approcha du Dieu et posa une main sur son bras.

« Que risquent-ils si nous ne faisons rien, Seigneur ? »

Le Dieu la regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de précédent, Hypnos savait exactement ce qu'il allait advenir des spectres touchés. Il regarda les victimes et prononça chaque mot comme une sentence.

« Passion. Dépression. Folie. Mort. »

Tous les hommes écarquillèrent les yeux en entendant ces paroles. Les victimes réagirent de façon encore plus excessives. Certains pleuraient alors que d'autres riaient aux éclats. La folie commençait à guetter chacun des six spectres.

« C'est immuable. Vous n'êtes que des mortels, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de pouvoir supporter un sort de cette puissance. » cru bon d'ajouter le Dieu.

Pandore essaya avec peine de ramener le silence.

« Seigneur Hypnos, vous pensez que la déesse Aphrodite voulait tuer sa Majesté Hadès de cette façon ? » demanda Rhadamanthys.

Le Dieu se tourna lentement vers lui.

« Non. Il n'était question que de lui faire ressentir un amour déraisonné pour un être humain. Sachez qu'aucun sortilège ne peut tuer un Dieu. L'état de vos compagnons s'explique parce qu'ils ont reçu un sortilège bien trop puissant. Il est même étonnant qu'ils soient encore tous en vie. »

Eaque regarda Minos à côté de lui qui s'accrochait presque désespérément à son bras. Le spectre du Griffon penchait la tête en avant, de sorte qu'on ne voyait plus ses yeux, mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Désemparé, Eaque s'adressa à ton tour au Dieu du sommeil.

« Pouvez-vous les soigner ? »

« Non. » répondit simplement le Dieu.

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » s'emporta le spectre du Garuda, oubliant presque à qui il s'adressait.

« Au risque de me répéter, c'est une malédiction destinée à un Dieu de premier ordre. Je ne suis pas en mesure de la défaire. Seule sa créatrice en aurait le pouvoir, mais je doute qu'elle soit disposée à vous rendre ce service. »

« Alors, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ? Ces six hommes sont condamnés ? » questionna Pandore, pourtant peu résolue à se laisser abattre.

« Oui. Néanmoins, il reste une solution. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

« Cela risque de vous déplaire, mais par chance, le sort n'a atteint que des mortels, ce qui signifie qu'ils devraient en être libérés une fois mort. Thanatos pourrait se charger d'abréger leurs souffrances et sa Majesté Hadès les ramènerait à la vie. Je ne vois rien que nous puissions faire d'autre.»

À l'annonce de leur mort prochaine, les victimes du sort eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Ce serait possible ? » ajouta Pandore.

« En théorie, oui. »

« Dans ce cas... » commença-t-elle.

« UN INSTANT. »

Rune, sortit du rang et s'avança vers la jeune fille. Il avait les yeux exorbités de rage et serrait ses poings jusqu'au sang.

« Je vous interdis formellement d'attenter à la vie du Seigneur Minos. Je m'y opposerai par la force si nécessaire. »

« Il a raison, nous n'allons pas nous laisser tuer sans rien faire. » enchérit Sylphide, tenant son compagnon Valentine par la main.

Tour à tour, les six victimes faisaient preuve de refus et d'agressivité envers la décision de leurs supérieurs.

Un jet de lumière fusa parmi eux, les forçant à s'immobiliser et à reculer avec des grimaces de douleurs et des gémissements. Pandore venait de se servir de son redoutable trident. Elle n'acceptait pas la désobéissance, peu importait les circonstances.

« Il suffit ! Restez à votre place ! Si le Seigneur Hypnos est venu parmi nous, c'est pour vous aider et s'il affirme qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions que celle-ci, alors vous devez l'accepter et vous plier à ses ordres. Ai-je été suffisamment claire ? »

Vaincus, les spectres concernés hochèrent la tête affirmativement, mais certains parmi eux la dévisageaient avec une colère sourde.

Le Dieu du sommeil profita de ce moment pour sortir de son mutisme.

« Bien. Je vais prévenir Thanatos pour qu'il puisse s'occuper d'eux. »

Hypnos resta immobile, la tête relevée. Les spectres savaient qu'il était en pleine conversation avec son frère jumeau et que celui-ci allait apparaître sous peu.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux rester avec toi. »

La voix de Minos était déformée par la tristesse et le désespoir et ses yeux dorés embués de larmes. Cela toucha le spectre du Garuda plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et il enlaça le Griffon pour le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Eaque ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui-même ressentait autant de peine. Etait-ce parce que la détresse de Minos était particulièrement communicative en cet instant ou peut-être parce que... ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Sylphide et Valentine ne se lâchaient plus, fermant les yeux pour profiter des derniers instants passés ensemble.

Rhadamanthe avait exceptionnellement autorisé Myu à s'approcher de lui et celui-ci se confondait en remerciement à travers de gros sanglots.

Zelos tenait la main de Gordon, toujours aussi compatissant, sous le regard agacé de Queen qui avait véritablement hâte que le Seigneur Thanatos vienne exécuter le plan de son frère, même si cela signifiait aussi la mort provisoire de son ami Sylphide.

En dernier, il aperçut Rune qui trépignait sur place, les regardant avec rancoeur, mais qui avait l'air résolu à laisser son maître faire ce qu'il voulait en dépit de son propre état de faiblesse.

Soupirant et oubliant momentanément son amour propre, le spectre du Garuda lui fit signe de s'approcher, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Le spectre du Balrog s'empressa de lui obéir et vint se placer à côté du spectre du Griffon et d'Eaque pour venir participer à leur accolade.

Tenant les deux hommes dans ses bras, le népalais n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une scène pareille puisse se produire un jour. Les victimes de la malédiction faisaient preuve d'une très grande émotivité, en total opposition avec leurs caractères respectifs de guerriers de l'armée d'Hadès. L'amour les avait complètement métamorphosé.

Au milieu de ce flot d'émotions, une lumière vive se manifesta à côté d'Hypnos. Elle grandit jusqu'à former une grande sphère de la taille d'un être humain en projetant des émanations de lueurs violettes. L'image du terrible Dieu de la mort apparut à l'intérieur.

Il ne s'était pas donné la peine de se déplacer en personne, ne voulant pas fouler du pied le monde souterrain si cela n'était pas nécessaire. Thanatos pouvait aisément prendre les vies qu'il souhaitait en restant à Elysion.

Voyant leurs effusions, le Dieu les dévisagea avec un profond dégoût.

« Finissons-en ! Que les spectres envoûtés s'avancent vers moi ! » rugit-il, désireux de terminer cette tâche au plus tôt.

Pressés par Pandore, les victimes quittèrent l'être qu'ils aimaient avec beaucoup de résistance et un profond regret, pour se mettre en rang serré devant l'image de Thanatos.

« À genoux ! » ordonna le Dieu de la mort.

Il eut un petit rire sournois en les voyant s'exécuter avec réticence. L'animosité dont il faisait preuve à l'égard des spectres n'était un secret pour personne.

Faisant face à Thanatos, Minos se retourna pour regarder Eaque. Il souhaitait s'imprégner une dernière fois du visage de celui qu'il aimait. Le regard triste que le spectre du Garuda lui renvoya lui déchira le cœur.

À côté de lui, la peur dominait. Les cinq autres spectres regardaient le Dieu de la mort comme le bourreau qui s'apprêtait à les achever, ce qui était le cas. Rune s'était placé à genoux à ses côtés et tendit la main dans sa direction. Le spectre du Griffon la saisit et la serra fortement, en essayant de lui montrer qu'il fallait qu'ils fassent preuve de courage malgré tout, ce qu'ils étaient tous prêts à faire en temps normal, mais certainement pas dans ces conditions. Rune serra aussi la main de son supérieur en le contemplant. Dans un court instant, tout sera terminé, mais est-ce que leur Dieu parviendra réellement à leur rendre la vie ?

L'image de Thanatos à travers la sphère lumineuse s'agita. Il leva la main et fit un geste dans leur direction. Son frère, debout à côté de Pandore l'observa. Aucune autre personne présente en-dehors de lui n'était capable de voir l'attaque du Dieu de la mort, mais celle-ci s'approcha rapidement et toucha les spectres agenouillés. Ils poussèrent tous un cri, mélange de surprise, de peur et de douleur. Ils suffoquèrent quelques instants puis ils s'écroulèrent, face contre terre. Leurs yeux ouverts s'assombrirent et l'étincelle de vie propre à chaque être vivant y disparut.

Valentine et Sylphide s'enlaçaient, même à travers la mort et Minos et Rune se tenaient encore par la main, leurs corps refusant de lâcher prise.

Sous le regard inquiet des autres spectres qui s'approchèrent rapidement des victimes dont ils étaient proches, l'image de Thanatos s'évanouit, laissant encore entendre au passage son petit rire sardonique.

* * *

_À suivre._

* * *

_Plus qu'un dernier chapitre et l'histoire prendra fin._


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**Chapitre Six : Epilogue**

Le manque d'air dans ses poumons le fit sursauter et tousser. Emergeant des profondeurs de la mort, Minos, sous le choc et désorienté, chercha à retrouver une respiration normale, mais ce fut difficile. Tout son corps possédait encore une certaine raideur et le moindre mouvement fut désagréable. Ses compagnons d'infortune gisaient à ses côtés et remuaient avec la même peine que lui. Ils avaient été placés sur le dos, côte à côte et non loin du trône d'Hadès. Celui-ci était absent. Sans doute avait-il préféré ne pas s'attarder après avoir accompli le miracle de la résurrection de ses hommes. Cela n'étonna guère le spectre du Griffon, car le maître du monde souterrain s'était toujours montré discret et ses apparitions étaient rarissimes.

La seule divinité encore présente en ces lieux était Hypnos, plongé en pleine conversation avec Pandore. Leur discussion était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure et Minos dut tendre l'oreille pour essayer d'en saisir le sens.

« … elle paiera bientôt sa félonie. Déesse ou pas, nul ne peut s'en prendre à sa Majesté Hadès sans en subir les lourdes conséquences. »

« Je l'espère bien. Merci de vous être donné la peine de vous déplacer jusqu'ici pour aider les guerriers de mon frère, Seigneur Hypnos. »

Le Dieu du sommeil hocha la tête. Son devoir ici était désormais accompli et après avoir esquissé l'ombre d'un sourire vers la jeune fille, son corps perdit consistance devant elle et partit en direction d'Elysion.

* * *

Poussant un grognement, Minos se mit en position assisse malgré les vertiges qui l'assaillirent. Il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un mauvais rêve ou plutôt, il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau lui-même, un peu comme un somnambule qui viendrait de reprendre soudainement ses esprits. Ses pensées étaient encore un peu embrumées, mais il remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne subissait plus le poids d'un amour non désiré. Il avait la nette impression qu'on lui avait retiré de lourdes chaînes et que son coeur était devenu particulièrement léger dans sa poitrine. Il était libre. Le plan d'Hypnos avait parfaitement réussi et s'il n'avait pas dû en payer un si lourd tribut, le spectre du Griffon aurait laissé éclater sa joie.

Néanmoins, ses souvenirs eurent tôt fait de le ramener à la réalité qui s'avéra brutale. Il se souvenait de tout, absolument tout. En repensant à certaines actions qu'il avait commises sous l'emprise du maléfice, Minos eut terriblement honte. Il avait agressé physiquement les hommes d'Eaque, il avait plus ou moins forcé celui-ci à subir ses contacts...Toujours assis à même le sol, il se frotta les tempes pour tenter de relativiser ces derniers jours.

Des mouvements à ses côtés le détourna de ses pensées et il porta enfin attention à ses voisins. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état que lui.

Myu, peut-être plus secoué ou émotif que les autres, s'était presque entièrement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses ailes le recouvrant, il poussait des plaintes déchirantes. Minos avait l'impression qu'il souhaitait plus que tout reformer son cocon protecteur autour de lui tellement il donnait l'air de vouloir disparaître du monde souterrain et se cacher hors de la vue de tous.

Ce qui ne fut rien comparé au regard horrifié que se lançaient Valentine et Sylphide. Les deux hommes étaient figés l'un à côté de l'autre et gardaient la bouche grande ouverte à la réalisation de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Leur silence exprimait bien plus leur détresse que de simple mots. De toutes évidences, ils avaient franchi la ligne rouge et le regrettaient amèrement.

Zelos semblait lui aussi décontenancé, mais la vue de Pandore lui fit revoir ses priorités. Il haussa les épaules à la pensée de ses derniers méfaits et essaya de rejoindre sa supérieure en sautillant.

Allongé à côté du Juge des Enfers, Rune fixait le haut plafond de la salle du trône en silence. Lui aussi semblait analyser ses faits et gestes sous l'emprise du maléfice et il lui arriva de se mordiller les lèvres de contrariété.

Tous étaient libérés et tous devaient à présent faire face à leurs actes passés.

Pandore se rapprocha des spectres ressuscités.

« Je suis heureuse de vous voir tous de retour parmi nous, vivants, en pleine santé et sain d'esprit. Le Seigneur Hypnos m'a fait part de la réussite totale de son plan et sa majesté Hadès vous remercie de l'avoir préservé de ce mal et espère que vous ne garderez pas de séquelles de cette fâcheuse mésaventure.»

Certains des hommes à terre l'observèrent avec une pointe d'agacement. Ils avaient encore tous en tête le fait qu'elle les avait forcés à se faire tuer, pour une bonne cause, certes, mais l'expérience de leur propre mort était loin d'être agréable.

Se détachant du groupe de spectres restés en retrait dans la salle, Eaque s'avança vers Minos et Rune et les agrippa fermement par le bras pour les aider à se relever. Les deux hommes titubèrent un peu, mais retrouvèrent assez facilement leur sens de l'équilibre.

Suivant son exemple, Gordon et Queen firent de même pour Sylphide et le soulevèrent avec aisance. À peine debout, le spectre du Basilic retrouva sa voix et laissa exploser sa rage.

« Vous deux, je vous retiens ! Vous saviez que je n'étais pas moi-même et vous n'avez rien fait pour m'empêcher de...de me rapprocher de Valentine. »

N'acceptant pas de recevoir des remontrances qu'il estimait injuste après les tentatives d'assassinats qu'il avait subi, Queen haussa lui aussi le ton contre son ami. Gordon poussa un soupir d'épuisement, il allait encore devoir jouer les médiateurs entre ces deux fortes têtes.

Myu se releva seul et alla directement chez Rhadamanthe pour se confondre en excuses. Ce qu'il avait fait était tout bonnement impardonnable, mais le Juge des Enfers se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de lui porter un coup ridiculement faible sur le ventre, même pas assez fort pour le faire osciller et lui dit qu'à présent, ils étaient quittes.

Valentine se mit aussi debout, un peu indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire en voyant Sylphide s'en prendre à ses deux amis, mais il préféra les laisser régler ce problème entre eux et il rejoignit lui aussi son supérieur Rhadamanthe qui semblait heureux de retrouver son bras droit.

Pandore alla voir chacune des victimes pour leur adresser encore un petit mot d'encouragement. Elle leur permit ensuite de partir se reposer.

* * *

S'éloignant un peu du groupe principal, Minos, Rune et Eaque prirent ensemble la direction de leurs quartiers respectifs.

Rune rumina dans son coin, puis allongea ses pas pour dépasser les deux Juges et se retrouver devant eux. Il n'était clairement pas à son aise, mais il souhaitait se débarrasser au plus vite de cet épine qui lui déchirait la plante du pied.

« Seigneur Minos, je m'excuse du plus profond de mon être de vous avoir impliqué dans ce sinistre cauchemar et je veux aussi m'excuser de vous avoir tant de fois manqué de respect durant ces derniers jours. Ma conduite était vraiment inqualifiable. »

Minos prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et posa une main sur l'épaule de son subordonné qui se voulait rassurante.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Rune. Ce qui est arrivé n'était pas ton fait, nous étions tous victimes dans cette affaire. Au contraire, c'est moi qui m'excuse de t'avoir traité aussi durement alors que tu as fait preuve d'un dévouement véritablement exemplaire envers moi. Tu étais vital à mes yeux. Je tiens à te remercier pour ton aide. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il prononça ces paroles, le spectre du Griffon se remémora les moments où Rune s'était rapproché de lui à travers ces nombreux jours d'errances et sentit son sang affluer à ses joues. C'était impensable, mais il se mit à rougir malgré lui. Cela le perturba beaucoup et il voulut se donner une gifle mentalement pour se ressaisir. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, voilà qu'en plus, il devait faire face à cet étrange phénomène qui ne lui était jamais arrivé jusqu'à ce que la Déesse de l'amour fasse irruption dans le monde souterrain à travers un charme.

En voyant son supérieur être aussi gêné, Rune haussa un sourcil, interrogateur, puis fit une profonde révérence dans sa direction avant de chercher à s'éloigner rapidement des deux hommes. Minos l'interpella.

« Attends, où cours-tu ainsi, Rune ? »

« Je suis désolé, Seigneur Minos, mais je ressens le besoin impératif de ranger et trier mes affaires. »

Minos mit un moment à réaliser ce qu'il avait dit.

« Trier tes affaires ? Maintenant ? »

« Absolument. » confirma le spectre du Balrog.

Un peu stupéfait par ce désir pour le moins insolite, le spectre du Griffon lui fit signe qu'il pouvait prendre congé des deux Juges des Enfers. En regardant Rune partir presque en trottinant, Eaque se rapprocha à son tour de Minos.

« J'ai toujours trouvé que ton remplaçant était un peu trop maniaque. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi efficace; il est méticuleux et vérifie toujours tout pour ne pas faire d'erreur. »

Minos se surprit à sourire. Tout était redevenue comme avant. L'obsession de Rune dans son travail, sa complicité avec Eaque, il allait reprendre son poste de Juge des Enfers. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait, rien de plus. Tout était bien ainsi et tout était parfait. Après ses terribles épreuves, il se sentit revivre pleinement.

Eaque, songeur, observa un instant l'air béat de son homologue. Minos se tourna vers lui.

« Bien. À présent que toute cette histoire de malédiction est derrière nous et que cette maudite Déesse de l'amour subira prochainement son juste châtiment, je suggère que nous oublions tout ça et que nous faisions comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme avant.»

Ce fut au tour d'Eaque de sourire.

« Vraiment ? C'est donc ce que tu souhaites ? Dans ce cas, cela risque d'être compliqué pour toi, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Qu'entends-tu par là ? »

Le sourire d'Eaque s'agrandit, devenant presque carnassier.

« Tu as une dette envers moi, je te signale. Ne crois pas que je t'ai aidé par pure charité, Minos. »

Le spectre du Griffon fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

« Je dois dire que cela ne me surprend pas venant de ta part. Et que veux-tu en échange de ta ''_noble contribution_'' à mon égard ? » demanda-t-il, grinçant.

« J'ai déjà ma petite idée à ce sujet, mais j'attends encore un peu avant de t'en faire part. »

Le spectre du Garuda s'approcha encore de lui, abordant un air complice et lui effleura le torse.

« N'oublie pas aussi qu'à défaut d'être dans ton cœur, je suis toujours sur ton cœur. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Eaque lui saisit le menton du bout des doigts et déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser fugace avant de s'éclipser à son tour en laissant Minos complètement pantois.

Immobile, le spectre du Griffon réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de se produire et il était devenu à nouveau rouge comme une pivoine. Cela faisait deux fois en cinq petites minutes.

Il comprit alors qu'il s'était bercé d'illusions, car en réalité, si la malédiction d'Aphrodite avait bel et bien été levée, au sein du monde souterrain, rien n'était plus pareil, lui en premier, ainsi que tous les autres. Ce qu'ils avaient subi les avaient transformés à jamais.

Il savait désormais que l'avenir allait lui réserver bien des surprises.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_Cette petite histoire s'achève._

_Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui l'ont lu._


End file.
